Hormones
by Paige2310
Summary: Harry asks Hermione to talk to Ginny for him. He listens in, but learns that Ginny can't like him becuase its agianst The Rules. Aren't Rules meant to be broken?


I hope you like it! please REVIEW

* * *

Hormones

* * *

Harry was nervous. He was sitting on a tree, listening to Ginny and Hermione talk, in his invisibility cloak. But he wasn't spying on them! After telling Hermione that he had a crush on Ginny, she promised she would have a talk with him and he could "spy" seeing as how she was sure Ginny liked him, too.

"So," Hermione started "How do you feel about Harry?" 'Subtle, Hermione!' Harry thought.

"How do I feel about Harry? You mean… like _that_?" Ginny asked

"Yes, like _that_."

"Well, he's really cute," Harry's heart pounded, "and we get along great, but it would never happen." Harry's face fell.

"What? Why?" Hermione inquired looking to the side where she assumed Harry would be sitting.

"Excluding the fact that Harry will never, ever look at me that way-"

"But, Ginny-"Hermione tried to interrupt but Ginny just kept talking.

"Liking him is against _The Rules_."

"What?" asked Hermione confusedly, in tune with Harry's brain waves.

"Oh! Of course you wouldn't know! Well, in third year, McGonagall decided to give all us third year girls, in all the houses, a talk about the Yule ball, because Lindsey Monalley gave Blaise Za-" She stopped herself and took a big breath, giving Hermione a big grin "because Lindsey Monalley went to the extremes so she could go. After the talk, we third year girls got an idea we decided to make a list of rules for us to follow throughout our Hogwarts career, which we could never break. So we all spent over an hour together talking and laughing, it was really quite fun. That's how Luna, a ravenclaw, and Phoebe, a slytherin, became my best friends."

"That sounds pretty fun, actually."

"Ohhh! You should come up with a list!" Ginny said excitedly

"Can I see yours first?"

"Sure!" Ginny pulled her wand out and said "Accio Ginny's Rules" A piece of parchment rolled up, so he couldn't see how long it actually was, zoomed into Ginny's hand.

"Here's the rule about Harry- 'No kissing, dating, or even think about liking Harry Potter! Look."

"Let's start at the top: Rule number One: Never Wear Orange" Hermione read.

"Hey! My list! Rule number Two: Never Kiss- oops! Umm, let's just go on to rule number three…" Hermione snatched the paper.

"Ohmigod! You kissed Draco Malfoy?" Harry thought his head was going to explode

"It was only- well, only twice. And I was really emotionally unstable! It's not my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it? Santa Claus?" asked Hermione, rather red in the face

"It's hormones! I can't help it!" Ginny sighed, and looked over the rest of the list. Hermione's face, however, brightened up a bit, and she got a great idea.

"If you broke that rule, you could break the no-dating-Harry-rule!" Hermione said excitedly, but Ginny wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hermione! I've broken a ton of my rules! What am I going to do?"

"What? Which ones?"

"Here it says, 'try not to upset Snape' last week I called him a greasy git in class!" Hermione snorted "You didn't!"  
"I did! And look here, 'No liking Ron's friends' at the beginning of the year, I not only liked, but went out with Dean! He is certainly one of Ron's friends!"

"Ginny, it's not like they are important rules, nothing bad happens if you break them!"

"But it does!" protested Ginny. "I lost my pride. Oh and look here, 'no life-threatening situations'! That's like- my hobby! And here- 'Don't get in trouble' that's my favorite thing to do! - well, even more so when I don't get caught, but…"

"Maybe Rules were meant to be broken." Suggested Hermione. Ginny gave her a flabbergasted look.

"You're suggesting that I should break the rules?!"

"Well, no but, maybe this list of rules were those kind." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing. She started walking over to where Harry was hiding.

"If rules were meant to be broken…" she pulled Harry's invisibility cloak off, and gave him a kiss. Harry pulled back surprised, before grinning. He said only one thing before pulling Ginny down into his lap.

"Screw The Rules."

* * *

Like it? **review **and tell me about it! this is just a little one shot to brighten up your day!

I got the idea from a couple friends of mine. We were at my friends party, and we started talking about a list of things we wanted to do before we graduated (Ding dong ditch, kiss a stranger, call my english teacher a bitch) and i thought about mabye reversing the idea.

Love, Paige2310


End file.
